Millfields (Fable Heroes)
Millfields is a level in Fable Heroes. It is based on the region of the same name in Fable III. The first part of the level serves as a tutorial to the controls of the game. Level Breakdown *'Tutorial': Barrels and beetles introduce the controls of the game. *'Hobbes' (2 rounds): A number of hobbes emerge from the cellar of a house and the surrounding fields. *'Power-Up Chest!': The first Power-Up Chest lies just beyond the bridge. The contents are random. *'Hobbes': More hobbes, dressed as chickens, emerge from barrels. *'Beetles': A swarm of beetles appear near another Power-Up Chest. *'Hobbes': A gang of hobbes appears from the woodland. There is a Power-Up Chest nearby. *'Good or Evil?': A pack of Hobbe Jockeys waits in front of this pair of chests. Open one of the chests and a random power-up is applied to a random Hero. The Good chest applies a positive power-up, while the Evil chest applies a negative one. *'Break Time': Destroy the mushroom to activate the coin cloud and proceed. *'Son of Chesty!': This mini-boss is harder to defeat than the previous enemies. It will duplicate as you whittle down its health. A Power-Up Chest can be found beside the path after this fight. *'Hobbes': A group of hobbes spawns on the bridge with a view of Bowerstone. *'Hobblets': These mini-hobbes attack in large numbers. A Power-Up Chest lies just before them, and another is beside the cottage. *'Good or Evil?': A pair of chests sit just before the end of the level. Hive Take the path on the left to reach the beetle hive. Before you reach the boss fight, you need to kill a swarm of beetles, and don't miss the Power-Up Chest just before the finish line. Beetle Queen The Beetle Queen has emerged from the woods, and the poor villagers need you to squash her! Attack the beetle queen with all you have. The two Power-Up Chests will respawn after 30 seconds. The queen attacks with a ranged attack and a ground attack during the first half of the fight. When her health is just over half, she will burrow down into the ground and you will need to fight a swarm of normal-sized beetles before she reappears. Continue to attack her until she explodes. Farm Take the path on the right to reach the chicken farm: Exploding chickens ahead! Avoid getting blown up and stay alive the longest! Hit A to kick chickens at the other puppets! Chicken Bomb Beware the Bomb Chickens! Avoid getting hurt when they explode and kick them at your rival Heroes. Who can stay alive to the end? The aim is to be the last Hero left alive. Kick the chickens if they get near and try to keep out of the way when they explode. Press B to roll. Note that the frequency of chickens increases as the game goes on, and that there is no way to restore lost health. Every puppet starts with three hearts of health, and getting caught in an explosion removes one of them. The winner receives 5000 coins, second place gets 3000, third gets 1500, and last place gets 1 coin. Scores |valign=top| |} Notes *More coins can be obtained by destroying the wooden fences and barrels near fields and houses. Category:Fable Heroes Levels